Геология
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B8%D1%8F ---- thumb|Карта геологических провинций|alt=Карта геологических провинций Геоло́гия (от — Земля + — учение) — совокупность наук о строении Земли, её происхождении и развитии, основанная на изучении геологических процессов, вещественного состава, структуры земной коры и литосферы всеми доступными методами с привлечением данных других наук и дисциплинГеология // Российская геологическая энциклопедия. М., СПб: Изд-во ВСЕГЕИ, 2010. С. 319.. Коротко геологию можно определить как науку о составе, строении и закономерностях развития Земли . Геология прошла длительный и сложный путь развития. Круг объектов её исследования расширялся, и распространился на всю Землю и объекты Солнечной системы. В геологии шли процессы дифференциации структур и объектов изучения, это сопровождалось специализацией научных направлений и интеграцией знаний, совершенствовались методы и инструменты исследований. В геологии предметом исследования является геологические объекты, их свойства, закономерности строения, взаиморасположения, происхождения и развития во времени и пространстве. Термины thumb|150px|Геология на греческом Первоначально слово геология означало земную науку в противоположность теологии — духовной науке. В таком контексте термин геология использовал епископ и библиофил Ричард де Бери (1287—1345) в 11 главе произведения «Любовь к книгам» (написана на латинском в 1345Special term geologia The love of books. The philobiblon of Richard de Bury translated into English by E. C. Thomas. Ch. 11., и впервые опубликована в Кёльне в 1473 году''Richard de Bury''. Philobiblon. Cologne: Quarto, 1473. iii, 237 p.Richard de Bury. Philobiblon: (Special term geologia) / translated by E. C. Thomas, 1888. New York: Cosimo, 2006. 132 p.). Мнения о первом использовании слова геология в современном понимании расходятся: * По одним источникам, этот термин впервые использовал норвежский учёный М. П. Эшольт (Mikkel Pedersøn Escholt, 1600—1699) в книге «Geologica Norvegica» в 1657 годуKermit H., (2003). Niels Stensen, 1638—1686: the scientist who was beatified. Gracewing Publishing. p. 127.. * По другим источникам, термин был впервые использован на 54 года раньше Улиссе Альдрованди в 1603 годуБольшая Российская энциклопедия. 2006. Т. 6. С. 609.Four centuries of the word geology: Ulisse Aldrovandi 1603 in BolognaРябухин А. Г. Геология // Российская геологическая энциклопедия. М., СПб: Изд-во ВСЕГЕИ, 2010. С. 319—320. для обозначения одного из царств природы и означал «земная наука». Затем Жан Андре Делюк в 1778 году, закрепил термин Орасом Бенедиктом де Соссюром в 1779 году. thumb|150px|Учебник геогнозии Исторически параллельно использовался термин геогнозия (или геогностика). Это название для науки o минералах, рудах, и горных породах было предложено немецкими учёными Г. Фюкселем (в 1761) и A. Г. Bернером (в 1780). Им обозначили практические области геологии, изучавшие объекты, которые можно было наблюдать на поверхности, в отличие от чисто теоретической в то время геологии, которая занималась происхождением и историей Земли, её внутренним строением. Термин геогнозия использовался в западной литературе до второй половины XIX века. В России термин геогнозия сохранялся до конца XIX века в названиях дисциплин и званий: «доктор минералогии и геогнозии» или «профессор минералогии и геогнозии»Геогнозия. // Горная энциклопедия. — М.: Советская энциклопедия. Под редакцией Е. А. Козловского. 1984—1991.. Например, В. В. Докучаев в 1883 году получил учёную степень доктора минералогии и геогнозии.Диплом С.-Петербургского университета от января 1884 г. В Собрании сочинений В. В. Докучаева. М.: Изв-во АН СССР. Т. 9. 1961. С. 160. В русской литературе слова геолог и геология возможно впервые были напечатаны в 1862 году в романе И. С. Тургенева — Отцы и детиТургенев И. С. Главы 16 и 23 // Отцы и дети. 1862.. Разделы геологии Основные направления геологических исследований thumb|Инструменты геолога # Описательная — занимается изучением размещения и состава геологических тел, в том числе их форма, размер, взаимоотношение, последовательность залегания, а также описанием различных минералов и горных пород. # Динамическая — рассматривает эволюцию геологических процессов, таких как разрушение горных пород, перенос их ветром, ледниками, наземными или подземными водами, накопление осадков (внешние по отношению к земной коре) или движение земной коры, землетрясения, извержения вулканов (внутренние). # Историческая геология — занимается изучением последовательности геологических процессов прошлого. Геологические дисциплины работают во всех трёх направлениях геологии и точного деления на группы не существует. Новые дисциплины появляются на стыке геологии с другими областями знаний. В БСЭ приводится следующая классификация: науки о земной коре, науки о современных геологических процессах, науки о исторической последовательности геологических процессов, прикладные дисциплины, а также региональная геология. Науки о земной коре thumb|Объекты [[Минералогия|минералогии]] * Минералогия — раздел геологии, изучающий минералы, вопросы их генезиса, квалификации. Изучением пород, образованных в процессах, связанных с атмосферой, биосферой и гидросферой Земли, занимается литология. Эти породы не совсем точно называются ещё осадочными горными породами. Многолетнемёрзлые горные породы приобретают ряд характерных свойств и особенностей, изучением которых занимается геокриология. * Петрография (Петрология) — раздел геологии, изучающий магматические, метаморфические и осадочные горные породы — их описание, происхождение, состав, текстурно-структурные особенности, а также классификацию. * Структурная геология — раздел геологии, изучающий формы залегания геологических тел и нарушения земной коры. * Кристаллография — первоначально одно из направлений минералогии, в настоящее время скорее физическая дисциплина. Науки о современных геологических процессах thumb|[[Вулканология изучает вулканы]] Или динамическая геология: * Тектоника — раздел геологии, изучающий движение земной коры (геотектоника, неотектоника и экспериментальная тектоника). * Вулканология — раздел геологии, изучающий вулканизм. * Сейсмология — раздел геологии, изучающий геологические процессы при землетрясениях, сейсморайонирование. * Геокриология — раздел геологии, изучающий многолетнемёрзлые породы. * Петрология (Петрография) — раздел геологии, изучающий генезис и условия происхождения магматических и метаморфических горных пород. Науки о исторической последовательности геологических процессов thumb|Ископаемые останки изучает палеонтология thumb|Геологические пласты изучает стратиграфия Или историческая геология: * Историческая геология — отрасль геологии, изучающая данные о последовательности важнейших событий в истории Земли. Все геологические науки в той или иной степени имеют исторический характер, рассматривают существующие образования в историческом аспекте и занимаются в первую очередь выяснением истории формирования современных структур. История Земли делится на два крупнейших этапа — эона, по появлению организмов с твёрдыми частями, оставляющих следы в осадочных породах и позволяющих по данным палеонтологии провести определение относительного геологического возраста. С появлением ископаемых на Земле начался фанерозой — время открытой жизни, а до этого был криптозой или докембрий — время скрытой жизни. Геология докембрия выделяется в особую дисциплину, так как занимается изучением специфических, часто сильно и многократно метаморфизованных комплексов и имеет особые методы исследования. * Палеонтология изучает древние формы жизни и занимается описанием ископаемых останков, а также следов жизнедеятельности организмов. * Стратиграфия — наука об определении относительного геологического возраста осадочных горных пород, расчленении толщ пород и корреляции различных геологических образований. Одним из основных источников данных для стратиграфии является палеонтологические определения. Прикладные дисциплины * Геология полезных ископаемых изучает типы месторождений, методы их поисков и разведки. Делится на геологию нефти газа, геологию угля, металлогению. * Гидрогеология — раздел геологии, изучающий подземные воды. * Инженерная геология — раздел геологии, изучающий взаимодействия геологической среды и инженерных сооружений. Прочие разделы геологии В основном они связаны со смежными науками: thumb|Геолог [[Шмитт, Харрисон|Х. Шмитт на Луне]] * Геохимия — раздел геологии, изучающий химический состав Земли, процессы, концентрирующие и рассеивающие химические элементы в различных сферах Земли. * Геофизика — раздел геологии, изучающий физические свойства Земли, включающая также комплекс разведочных методов: гравиразведка, сейсморазведка, магниторазведка, электроразведка различных модификаций и пр. * Геобаротермометрия — наука, изучающая комплекс методов определения давления и температур образования минералов и горных пород. * Микроструктурная геология — раздел геологии, изучающий деформацию пород на микроуровне, в масштабе зёрен минералов и агрегатов. * Геодинамика — наука, изучающая эволюцию Земли в планетарном масштабе, связь процессов в ядре, мантии и земной коре. * Геохронология — раздел геологии, определяющий возраст пород и минералов. * Литология (Петрография осадочных пород) — раздел геологии, изучающий Осадочные породы. * История геологии — раздел истории геологических знаний и горного дела. * — раздел геологии о поиске добыче и использовании агроруд в сельском хозяйстве, а также о минералогическом составе сельскохозяйственных почв. * Некоторые разделы геологии выходят за пределы Земли — космическая геология или планетология, космохимия, космология. Основные принципы геологии thumb|Первая геологическая карта [[Смит, Уильям (геолог)|У. Смита, 1815 год]] Геология — наука историческая, и важнейшей её задачей является определение последовательности геологических событий. Для выполнения этой задачи с давних времён разработан ряд простых и интуитивно очевидных признаков временных соотношений пород. * Принцип актуализма постулирует, что геологические силы, действующие в наше время, аналогично работали и в прежние времена. Джеймс Хаттон сформулировал принцип актуализма фразой «Настоящее — ключ к прошлому». * Принцип первичной горизонтальности утверждает, что морские осадки при образовании залегают горизонтально. * Принцип суперпозиции заключается в том, что породы находящиеся в не нарушенном складчатостью и разломами залегании, следуют в порядке их образования, породы залегающие выше моложе, а те которые находятся ниже по разрезу — древнее. * Принцип последовательности постулирует, что в одно и то же время в океане распространены одни и те же организмы. Из этого следует, что палеонтолог, определив набор ископаемых остатков в породе, может найти одновременно образовавшиеся породы. * Принцип обеспечения непрерывности гласит, что строительный материал, образующий слои, растягивается по поверхности земли, если только какая-то другая масса его не ограничит. * Интрузивные взаимоотношения представлены контактами интрузивных пород и вмещающих их толщ. Обнаружение признаков таких взаимоотношений (зоны закалки, даек и т. п.) однозначно указывает на то, что интрузия образовалась позже, чем вмещающие породы. * Секущие взаимоотношения также позволяют определить относительный возраст. Если разлом рвёт горные породы, значит он образовался позже, чем они. * Ксенолиты и обломки попадают в породы в результате разрушения своего источника, соответственно они образовались раньше вмещающих их пород, и могут быть использованы для определения относительного возраста. Геологическое время Геологическая временная шкала включает в себя историю Земли. Охватывает период с возникновения самого раннего твёрдого образования в Солнечной системе (4,57 млрд лет) и формирования Земли в начале Катархейского эона (4,54 млрд лет). Оканчивается шкала сегодняшним днём (эпохой голоцена). Ч. Лайель в 1830 году ввёл понятие времени в геологию. Он превратил внезапные катастрофы в цепь длительных незначительных изменений: Одним из следствий недостаточной количественной оценки прошедшего времени является кажущееся совпадение событий, не связанных между собой или настолько редких, что их одновременность невозможна по всем расчетам вероятностей''Lyell Ch.'' Principles of geology: being an attempt to explain the former changes of the earth’s surface, by reference to causes now in operation. Vol. 1. London: John Murray, 1830. p. 98. Ключевые геологические события * 4,568 млрд лет назад — образование Солнечной системы. * 4,54 млрд лет назад — аккреция Земли. * 3,8 млрд лет назад — конец поздней тяжёлой бомбардировки, первая жизнь. * 3,5 млрд лет назад — первый фотосинтез. * 2,4-2 млрд лет назад — обогащение атмосферы кислородом, первый Ледниковый период. * 900—630 млн лет назад — второй Ледниковый период. * 540 млн лет назад — кембрийский взрыв, внезапное увеличение биоразнообразия; начало палеозоя. * 360 млн лет назад — первые наземные позвоночные животные. * 199,6 млн лет назад — триасово-юрское вымирание, одно из крупнейших вымираний мезозойской эры. * 65,5 млн лет назад — мел-палеогеновое вымирание, последнее массовое вымирание уничтожившее динозавров; конец мезозоя и начало кайнозоя. * 6 млн лет назад—настоящее время — гоминини: ** 6 млн лет назад — появляются первые гоминини; ** 4 млн лет назад — первые австралопитеки, прямые предки современных Людей; ** 124 тысячи лет назад — в Восточной Африке появились первые Homo sapiens. Геохронологическая шкала История Земли в хронологическом порядке, организованная в таблицу, известна как геохронологическая шкала. Шкала разбита на основе стратиграфического анализа на четыре интервала. Первый охватывает весь период от формирования Земли до настоящего времени. Каждая следующая шкала показывает самый последний сегмент предыдущего интервала, отмеченный звёздочками, в увеличенном масштабе. Абсолютный и относительный возраст Геологическим событиям можно присвоить точную дату в конкретный момент времени — абсолютный возраст, или же они могут быть привязаны к определённым интервалам геохронологической шкалы — относительный возраст. Геологи используют различные методы, чтобы выявить как относительный так и абсолютный возраст геологических событий. До открытия метода радиоизотопного датирования (начало XX века), который предоставил возможность определения абсолютного возраста, геологи были в значительной степени ограничены использованием относительных методов датирования для определения возраста геологических событий. Хотя относительная датировка может определить только последовательный порядок событий, а не дату когда они происходят, она остается эффективным методом в особенности при наличии материалов лишенных радиоактивных изотопов. Геологические пласты, состоящие из горных пород, поверхностных отложений, окаменелостей и осадочных пород, используются для сопоставления одной стратиграфической единицы с другой. Относительный возраст обычно определяется палеонтологическим методом. Абсолютный возраст, как правило, основывается на физических или химических свойствах горных пород. Чаще всего определяется методом радиоизотопного датирования — по накоплению продуктов распада радиоактивных элементов, входящих в состав материала. Полученные данные показывают примерную дату возникновения каждого события, позиционируя его в определённую точку общей геологической шкалы, что очень важно в построении более точной последовательности. История геологии thumb|[[Геттон, Джеймс|Джеймс Хаттон — отец современной геологии]] Первые геологические наблюдения относятся к динамической геологии — это информация о землетрясениях, извержениях вулканов, размывании гор, перемещении береговых линий. Подобные высказывания встречаются в работах таких учёных как Пифагор, Аристотель, Плиний Старший, Страбон. Описание минералов и попытки классификации геологических тел встречаются у Аль-Бируни и Ибн Сины (Авиценны) в X—XI веках. Некоторые современные ученые считают, что современная геология началась в средневековом исламском мире«The Saracens themselves were the originators not only of algebra, chemistry, and geology, but of many of the so-called improvements or refinements of civilization, such as street lamps, window-panes, fireworks, stringed instruments, cultivated fruits, perfumes, spices, etc.» (Fielding H. Garrison, An introduction to the history of medicine, W.B. Saunders, 1921, p. 116). В эпоху Возрождения геологические исследования проводили учёные Леонардо да Винчи и Джироламо Фракасторо. Они впервые предположили, что ископаемые раковины являются остатками вымерших организмов, а также, что история Земли длиннее библейских представлений. В конце XVII — начале XVIII века появилась общая теория Земли, которая получила название дилювианизма. По мнению учёных того времени осадочные породы и окаменелости в них образовались в результате всемирного потопа.. Во второй половине XVIII века резко возросли потребности в полезных ископаемых, что привело к изучению недр, в частности накоплению фактического материала, описанию свойств горных пород и условий их залегания, разработке приёмов наблюдения. Джеймс Хаттон, автор «Теории Земли», часто считается первым современным геологомJames Hutton: The Founder of Modern Geology, American Museum of Natural History. В то же время в России увидели свет геологические труды Ломоносова. Основные подразделения современной стратиграфической шкалы были приняты официально в 1881 году в Болонье на 2-м Международном геологическом конгрессе. Первыми геологическими картами в России были работы Д. Лебедева и М. Иванова (карта Восточного Забайкалья, 1789—1794), Н. И. Кокшарова (Европейская Россия, 1840), Г. П. Гельмерсена («Генеральная карта горных формаций Европейской России», 1841). Большую часть XIX века геология вращалась вокруг вопроса о точном возрасте Земли. Оценки варьировались от 100 000 до нескольких миллиардов лет. В начале XX века радиометрическое датирование позволило определить возраст Земли, оценка составила два миллиарда лет. В настоящее время известно, что возраст Земли составляет около 4,5 миллиардов лет. См. также * Плутонизм и Нептунизм * Дрейф континентов * Теория геосинклиналей * Тектоника плит * Древние океаны * Складчатый пояс * Минералогия * Азональность * Государственный геологический музей им. В. И. Вернадского РАН * Минералогический музей имени А. Е. Ферсмана РАН * 2015 год в геологии Примечания Ссылки * Словарь геологических терминов * Информационная система «История геологии и горного дела» *